Vanila
by Amutia Putri
Summary: Esens vanila yang aromanya wangi, tapi rasanya pahit. Tetap akan menjadi rasa vanila yang manis. Sama seperti cinta. Bagaimana kisah cinta Meiko yang seperti vanila itu? Special fic for Hime Youichi Uchiha. Mind to RnR?


A/N: Yey! Lagi-lagi aku bikin fic di fandom ini dengan pair yang sama pula, yaitu KaiMei atau KaitoxMeiko. Fic spesial untuk Hime Youichi Uchiha, adikku di dunia maya. Semoga para reader dan Hime juga suka. Selama membaca. Perhatikan Warning-nya ya!

Disclaimer: Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp.

Kaito Shion: Crypton Future Media and Yamaha

Meiko Sakine: Crypton Future Media and Yamaha

Vanila © Amutia Putri

Warning: OOC, Meiko, Kaito dan Miku seumuran, **Meiko POV. Fic sudah di edit ulang.**

* * *

><p>Cinta itu memang manis, itu sudah seharusnya. Karena, untuk apa merasakan cinta yang pahit? Maka dari itu aku heran dengan cowok berambut biru di hadapanku ini.<p>

"Kau masih memperhatikan Miku ya?" tanyaku padanya sambil memakai sepatuku.

"Hm? Oh, Meiko. Bagaimanapun perasaanku padanya belum berubah," jawabnya dengan senyuman. Dia terlalu baik, tegar, atau bodoh sih?

Aku memperhatikan gadis berambut panjang berwarna _turquoise_ yang diikat dua itu. Sahabatku, Miku Hatsune namanya, dia sudah memiliki kekasih dan temanku satu ini, Kaito Shion sudah dan masih menyukai Miku sampai saat ini. Aku tidak mengerti, untuk apa menyukai seseorang tapi membuat diri kita menderita. Kalau aku, aku tidak mau cinta yang seperti itu. Cinta seharusnya manis.

"Apa kau masih kerja di tempat Miku dan Mikuo, pacarnya itu?" tanyaku lagi. "Aku tahu kau masih menyukai Miku, walaupun sudah ditolak."

"Fuh, kau blak-blakan sekali ya. Aku memang masih bekerja di sana," ujarnya sambil tersenyum simpul. Aku terdiam.

Dia masih bisa tersenyum dalam keadaan seperti ini. Kalau aku aku pasti akan menyerah. Jujur saja aku tidak mengerti, apa harus tetap mencintai walau harus menderita. Lebih baik mencari cinta lain.

"Hei, kencan denganku yuk!" ajakku padanya, daripada aku bosan. Sungguh, akhir-akhir ini keseharianku terasa membosankan.

Dia melirik padaku. "Boleh, tapi tempatnya aku yang tentukan ya?" tanyanya.

"Terserah..." gumamku dan mengikutinya pergi menuju tempat yang sudah ia tentukan.

"Aku memang bilang kencan... tapi kenapa harus ke perpustakaan sih!" geramku pada Kaito yang sedang asyik membaca buku.

"Sst... jangan berisik," desisnya padaku. "Ujian semester sudah dekat, karena terlalu sibuk kerja aku tidak bisa menghapal dengan efektif di rumah. Makannya tadi aku tidak pergi bersama Miku ke tempat kerja."

"Kenapa kau tidak cuti saja dulu? Hhh... baru kali ini aku kencan di tempat membosankan seperti ini," desahku sambil meletakan daguku di atas tangan dan menatap sebal pada lelaki itu. "Cowok lain pasti akan mengajakku ke tempat yang menyenangkan," ujarku.

Dia menutup buku yang ia baca, kemudian berbalik menghadapku. "Jangan samakan aku dengan lelaki lain," ucapnya. Uh, aku sedikit tersinggung dan malu, tapi aku tidak mau mengakuinya.

"Aku pergi," kataku sambil bangkit dari kursi dan keluar dari perpustakaan itu. Huh, menyebalkan, bikin suasana hatiku semakin memburuk saja. Lalu aku duduk di bangku taman tak jauh dari perpustakaan itu.

'Dia bahkan tidak mengejarku.' Apa? Kenapa aku malah berharap sih. Harusnya aku minta maaf padanya. Kalau aku berada di posisinya, aku juga tidak ingin disamakan dengan orang lain. Aku tidak ingin dibenci Kaito. Aku langsung berdiri dari bangku itu.

_Duk_

"Aduuuh..." desahku dan suara yang ada di belakangku. Aku melihat ke belakang dan ternyata Kaito.

"Shhh... kenapa kau tiba-tiba berdiri sih?" ujarnya sambil mengusap dagunya yang tadi berbenturan dengan kepalaku.

Aku langsung membungkuk dan meminta maaf. "Ma-maafkan aku!" ucapku dengan sedikit keras. Aku melirik ke arahnya, dia menatapku heran.

"Maaf soal aku yang tadi membanding-bandingkanmu dengan cowok lain. Aku tadi marah dan malah membanding-bandingkanmu, maaf, kau pasti tidak suka," ucapku panjang lebar.

Dia menepuk kepalaku dan tersenyum padaku. "Sudahlah, itu hanya masalah kecil saja," ucapnya lalu duduk di bangku yang tadi aku duduki. "Nih, es krim untukmu, kau suka rasa vanila?" tanyanya sambil memberikan sebuah es krim padaku.

"Aku lumayan suka..." jawabku sambil tersenyum menerima es krim itu.

"Kaito, kau masih tetap suka dengan Miku?" tanyaku. Jujur aku ingin dia menjawab dia sudah tidak menyukainya.

"Bisa tidak jangan membahas itu lagi?" jawabnya malah bertanya balik.

"Tapi aku tidak mengerti, kau menderita saat melihat Miku, aku bisa melihat dan merasakannya tiap kali kau bersama Miku. Kalau aku jadi kamu, aku pasti sudah menyerah, untuk apa menderita untuk cinta," kataku panjang lebar, kemudian memakan es krim lagi.

"Menderita? Aku bahkan sudah menyerah," ujarnya. "Tapi, aku tidak membencinya, aku menyukainya." Dia mengatakannya sambil tersenyum, jujur saja, ada ganjalan kecil di hati ini saat dia mengatakannya.

"Dulu... aku pernah mencoba esens vanila, kupikir karena wangi rasanya pasti manis, tapi ternyata rasanya pahit. Aku pikir, cinta seperti itu," ucapku sambil menghabiskan es krimku.

"Yah... kau benar," ujar Kaito menyetujui perkataanku. "Mungkin kau baru akan mengerti semuanya kalau kau sedang jatuh cinta, aku tidak pernah melihatmu serius dengan lelaki."

Aku menggerutu pelan. "Memang, tidak ada yang cocok denganku," jawabku. Tapi, sekarang aku punya lelaki itu, lelaki yang entah sejak kapan aku mulai memperhatikannya. Itu kau, Kaito. Tapi, aku masih belum yakin dengan perasaan ini.

"Kaito…" gumamku.

"Hm?"

"Es krimnya terlalu manis," ujarku.

"Hahaha… kau memang polos," katanya sambil mengusap kepalaku. "Lain kali datanglah ke kafe tempatku kerja, akan aku buatkan es krim vanilla yang tidak terlalu manis."

"Hmm… ya, kalau aku ada waktu," jawabku.

"Ayo aku antar kau pulang, sudah sore," aku mengangguk dan pergi dari tempat itu bersama Kaito.

Aku ingin menolongnya agar tidak menderita lagi, aku ingin jadi pengganti Miku. Sudah aku putuskan, aku tidak ingin melihatnya menderita dan menunjukan raut wajah menyesal.

=====0=====

"Hei, sudah mau pulang?" tanya Kaito. Sama seperti kemarin, aku bertemu lagi dengannya di rak sepatu. Kelas kami memang berbeda, tapi aku kenal Kaito karena dia berteman dengan Miku. Ah… lagi-lagi Miku.

"Iya, kau langsung ke kafe kan?" tanyaku sambil memasukan sepatu ke dalam loker dan menggantinya dengan sepatu khusus di luar sekolah.

"Ya…" jawabnya.

"Kaito… apa aku bisa menggantikan Miku?" tanyaku tiba-tiba, aku tidak bisa menahan ucapan itu, tapi aku juga penasaran. Aku tundukan kepalaku dalam-dalam, takut untuk mendengar jawaban darinya.

"Bicara apa kau, kamu tidak bisa seperti Miku," jawab Kaito. Seperti dihantam sesuatu, aku sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi, pikiranku serasa kosong

"Meiko! Kaito!" panggil Miku pada kami berdua, tapi aku tidak mengubrisnya. Aku terlalu takut untuk menatap wajah mereka berdua. Mungkin, saat itu juga aku bisa membenci Miku.

"Belakangan ini kalian sering sama-sama, apa kalian pacaran?" tanya Miku pada Kaito. Aku hanya bisa mendengar jawabannya dalam keadaan hampa.

"Kami? Tidak kok. Tidak mungkin," jawab Kaito. Aku rasa mataku basah sekarang. Rasanya ingin cepat pergi dari tempat ini.

"Padahal kalau kalian pacaran, kita bisa kencan ganda. Kau dengan Meiko aku dengan Mikuo," kata Miku. Cukup sudah, aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. "Sayang sekali…"

"Hentikan Miku!" sahutku padanya, kini mereka bedua menatap padaku, tapi aku tidak berani menatap balik mereka. "Sudah cukup! Jangan membicarakan tentang itu. Kenapa kau membicarakan soal itu dengan Kaito? Padahal kau tahu dia menyukaimu! Jangan membuat Kaito lebih menderita! Aku kesal mendengarnya!" Aku terus mengoceh, menumpahkan semuanya yang ada di pikiranku.

Aku pergi, berlari dari tempat itu.

"Meiko!" panggil Miku, tapi aku tidak mengubrisnya. Aku kesal padanya. Kenapa dia tidak mau mengerti perasaan Kaito.

Kenapa aku sedih dan menderita. Aku tidak mau begini. Aku tidak ingin cinta yang menyakitkan. "Hiks." Es krim dengan rasa vanilla, sampai sekarang aku masih bisa merasakan aroma dan rasanya. Aku masih ingat wajahnya yang tersenyum padaku. Tapi kenapa rasanya begitu pahit dan menyakitkan?

"Meiko!" sebuah suara memanggilku. Aku berhenti berlari, tahu siapa pemilik suara itu. Kaito.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu pada Miku? Kalian ini teman kan?" tanyanya. Kenapa selalu Miku, apa kau tidak bisa memikirkan yang lain, Kaito?

"Untuk apa mengejarku? Lebih baik kau menemani Miku saja," sahutku masih membelakanginya. "Aku tidak akan meminta maaf padanya! Karena dia sudah membuat Kaito menderita, aku tidak bisa memaafkannya!" jeritku.

"Tapi, kalian ini berteman sudah lama," desahnya mencoba sabar.

"Aku tidak peduli!" ujarku dan berbalik menghadapnya. "Meskipun dia temanku, aku tidak akan memaafkannya karena sudah menyakitimu. Aku menyukaimu, Kaito…" ucapku lirih.

"Aku menyukaimu! Tapi kau hanya memikirkan Miku saja. Bahkan aku tidak bisa menggantikan Miku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku menderita karena perasaan ini. Tapi, aku tetap bertahan karena aku menyayangimu." Semuanya sudah kuungkapkan. Airmata yang sudah aku tahan kini mengalir tanpa bisa aku hentikan. Terlalu menyesakan.

"Kau memang polos dan jujur," ucap Kaito. "Tapi…" tiba-tiba dia memelukku. Rasanya hangat, aku tidak melepaskan pelukan ini. "Aku sudah tahu kalau kau menyukaiku. Aku bukan cowo bodoh yang tidak menyadari hal itu."

"Tapi…" aku melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mata birunya. "Kau bilang aku tidak bisa menggantikan Miku."

"Memang tidak," jawabnya. Ukh… kenapa? Kenapa, Kaito? Dia kembali memelukku, lebih erat daripada sebelumnya.

"Miku adalah Miku, Meiko adalah Meiko, aku tidak bisa menyamakan dia dengan Meiko. Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau disamakan itu tidak enak, makanya aku tidak mau menyamakan Miku denganmu. Aku menyukai semua yang ada pada dirimu," ucapnya lalu mengusap kepalaku dengan lembut. Cukup lama aku terbuai oleh perlakuannya. Aku melepaskan pelukannya.

"Jadi… kau juga menyukaiku?" tanyaku memastikan.

Dia mengangguk. "Ya, aku menyukaimu. Kau mau jadi pacarku?" tanyanya. Aku memeluknya lagi. Kini aku tidak menderita lagi, semua beban penderitaan itu seakan hilang begitu saja, bagaikan asap yang tertiup angin.

"Tentu saja," jawabku sambil memeluknya lebih erat. Dia membalas pelukanku.

"Hei, ke kafe tempatku bekerja yuk. Akan kubuatkan es krim vanilla untukmu. Yang tidak terlalu manis, tentunya, haha…" ucapnya sambil tertawa. Aku mengangguk. Aku ikut senang saat dia tertawa, karena dia terlihat bahagia saat bersamaku.

"Ya, jangan terlalu manis. Karena perasaanku seperti es krim rasa vanilla yang sangat manis saat bersama Kaito, hehe…" ujarku dengan wajah yang pastinya bersemu merah.

Dia terkekeh dengan semburat tipis di pipinya. "Kau memang polos." Dan dia kembali mengusap kepalaku.

Esens vanilla yang aromanya wangi, tapi rasanya pahit. Tetap akan menjadi rasa vanilla yang manis. Sama seperti cinta, awalnya cinta sangat manis, tapi di tengah kita akan merasakan pahitnya cinta. Mengerti akan kerelaan, mengerti rasanya menderita. Tapi di akhir, cinta tetap manis.

Benarkan? Cinta memang manis.

**The End**

* * *

><p>Ya, satu lagi fic gaje dari saya. Dapet ide cerita ini pas baca catatan entah punya siapa dan di catatan itu tertulis kalau serbuk atau esens vanila itu rasanya pahit banget. Tapi kalau udah diolah malah manis, jadilah aku kepikiran ide buat fic ini.<p>

Nah makasih yang sudah mau membaca. Boleh minta pendapat kalian? Review please...


End file.
